1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a housing assembly and a portable electronic device having the same. In particular, the present invention relates to a housing assembly that has detachable clip for fastening a portable electronic device on an object.
2. Description of Related Art
To improve the portability of electronic devices, it is common for a user to carry the portable electronic device using holder or clip assembly. For example, one method of carrying a portable electronic device is with a clip affixed to a housing of the portable electronic device. Using the clip, the portable electronic device can be attached to an article of clothing worn by a user. Similarly, the vehicle electronic device can be attached on the sun visor by the clip-type method. However, the traditional clip is engaged on the housing of the vehicle electronic device in one direction. When the sun visor is rotated by the driver or the passenger, the displaying orientation of the vehicle electronic device is rotated with the sun visor. As a result, the driver or the passenger cannot watch the display screen of the vehicle electronic device normally.
On the other hand, it is not convenient for the user to disengage the clip from the housing because of the high friction between the clip and the housing.